Maturity
by SilentSniper
Summary: Small Lady Serenity had been stuck in a child's body. After so much work, she had the powers of a Sailor Senshi; she had the birthright of a Princess of Silver Millennium. She was ready to become an adult, but Chaos will decide if she was truly ready.


Princess Usagi Small Lady Serenity wandered the halls of the Crystal Palace; the Kibou no Hikari. Her thoughts were not that of a high-born lady, but those of war and death. Nothing that a tender soul should ever be exposed to, much less the sweet Princess. 

The Sailor Wars has begun yet again. This time, however, it was ruthless and mind bending. So many deaths; murders and suicides were no longer labeled. They all flowed together. It was all because of Chaos. The being born from darkness and who has always sought to destroy their happiness…

Their Utopia.

"Small Lady?" a voice asked, bringing her out of her thoughts.

The Princess turned to face the one addressing her. "Yes, Hotaru?"

The one who had spoken to her was a girl, barely into her teens. Small and fragile looking. Straight black hair framed her heart shaped face. Her big eyes were a deep violet that entices whomever gazes into the them. Lips; the color of rubies. Her dark features were accented by her flawless alabaster skin. A haunting beauty; too small for her age.

In comparison to the frail girl, the Princess looked healthy with her glowing rosy skin. With her vibrant bubble-gum pink hair tied up in two pointy buns and pigtails. Eyes the color of red wine and shining with happiness and wonder. Lovely creamy-white skin and small pink lips added more to her sweet loveliness. The Small Lady was bursting with healthy beauty.

"The King and Queen command us to the Control Room," Hotaru said with slight urgency in her soft voice. The girl then turned and began to walk swiftly.

Small Lady immediately picked up her full skirts and followed Hotaru, fearing the news.

They entered a white door enforced with the power of the Ginzuisho. The Ginzuisho allowed those blessed with the powers of the moon and those guardians that protected them. The inside of the room was very sterile and cold. The walls were a pale silver and there weren't any windows. Beeping monitors and computers surrounded the room. The computers showed various bar graphs, images and status reports. A long table in the middle of the room with silver chairs. In the center of the table was a small gray device that projected faint images. In the chairs were eleven people, all female except one. All of their faces were solemn.

"Ah, Small Lady, Saturn…" a wispy voice acknowledged.

Small Lady and Hotaru bowed briefly before standing at attention.

The one who had spoken to them was a woman with a small build. Delicate. Hair that was styled in two buns and trailed in two pigtails in waves of shining golden hair. Her eyes were a dark sapphire and framed by long eyelashes. Soft pink lips set in a slight frown. The pale features complimented her creamy white skin. The Queen had an elegant, but a childlike beauty as well.

Dressed in a long white gown with golden circles with lines separating them and beads underneath the bust. Transparent wings seemed to sprout from her back, but were actually attached to the gown. Neo-Queen Serenity's attire only added to her purity.

She was Neo-Queen Usagi Serenity; a powerful woman and a kind ruler. Mother to the Princess Usagi Small Lady Serenity of Crystal Tokyo.

Next to the Queen was a tall man dressed in a purple tuxedo and cape. His crisp white shirt had several medals and a watch hanging from it. His messy hair was a midnight black and fell over his stormy blue eyes. Pale as the Queen and Small Lady. The man had a strong build; neither too muscular or skinny. Handsome and mysterious; coveted by many of the ladies in the kingdom.

He was King Mamoru Endymion; powerful man and fair ruler. Father to the Small Lady.

Small Lady gazed at her parents lovingly. Her beautiful Mama and Papa. Her father was dark and tall while her mother was pale and petite. They were her whole world. She adored them.

"Lady…? Small Lady?"

The pink haired girl snapped out of her daydream and faced a beautiful woman in a red uniform.

"Mars?"

"Are you feeling well, Princess?" Mars asked.

While they were talking, the King had gone over Chaos' latest activities. He had already taken the planet Kinmouko, by killing the Sailor StarLights and had taken the Queen Kakyu prisoner.

His wicked influence was spreading rapidly in Crystal Tokyo, causing several outbursts; riots.

Resulting in deaths.

"Majesties!" a shrill voice cried.

The King and Queen along with their warriors hurriedly exited the room. Small Lady and Hotaru followed as well, fright evident in their eyes.

"S-something has happened!" a young maid cried and pointed to the door. Her blue frantic and her red hair disheveled. Men entered the room and were carrying a stretcher.

Sailor Venus was brought into the Crystal Palace. Blood coating her back. Her face pale and contorted in pain. Pale blue eyes unfocused. Her pale blond hair fanned out behind her. Her fuku torn and bloody.

"Get her into the Infirmary!" the King shouted.

The men brought the injured solider into the Infirmary Wing and laid her in a cot. The small blue haired woman known as Sailor Mercury attended to her wounds along with other doctors. They watched tensely as they bustled about, trying to save the Venus Senshi.

Neo-Queen Serenity rushed to Venus, her vision blurry from her tears. "I have to save her…"

Again they watched as the Queen brought out the Ginzuishou in order to heal the Queen of Venus. Sailor Venus did not take healing. She was too far gone to receive the healing moon power. Instead her blue eyes closed and her lips parted to let out a soft sigh.

She uttered one word and only one word. "Kunzite…"

The warrior of love died.

The Queen let out a scream as her friend and guardian closed her eyes in death. Tears fell down her cheeks and her shoulder shook with sobs. The others followed in her sorrow. The girl soldiers grasped one another in their grief while the King went to console his wife.

Small Lady just stared in shock, not believing that Venus was dead. Her eyes were focused on her lifeless body.

"W-what happened to her?" she whispered.

A man answered his question, his voice thick with regret.

"Tokyo was building up another riot and the Lady Venus had stepped in to stop the riot and hoping to subdue the negative energy. The Lady Venus was fortunate enough in the beginning of her crusade, yet it ended in tragedy. One possessed woman had stabbed her in the back while the Senshi was aiding the injured. Chanting that the Senshi of Love was a witch, the cause of their suffering, a wicked being that did not deserve to live. The woman was frothing at the mouth and her eyes were red…terrifying. She died soon after…her skin melted away from touching the Lady Venus. We brought Lady Venus, hoping that she would be recover…she saved my children…" the man whispered.

The Princess of Crystal Tokyo fell to her knees and let the tears slid down her face. She did not sob uncontrollably like her mother who had lost her longtime friend, but silently cried for a fallen warrior.

Small Lady stood between her mother and father, her face pale and her red eyes filled with unshed tears. Her mother appeared far worse then she. Serenity's ashen face was wet with tears, her cheeks flushed, her red rimmed eyes filled with immense sadness. Her hair was disheveled and her small body shook with silent sobs. Sailors Mars and Saturn mirrored her appearance.

Her father and Sailors Uranus were silent in their grief. Eyes watery and lips pursed. Dignified in their mourning because there was nothing else. Nothing else to hang onto.

All eyes were on the crystallized pedestal; containing the Senshi of Love. Her eyes were closed, her eyelashes brushed against her cheeks. Her full lips closed. The pale blond hair was spread behind her. Her cheeks were still rosy as well as her mouth. Her skin was still vibrant as well. Her hands rested on her stomach. She was as lovely as ever. The Lady Venus was close in appearance to the Queen; yet her golden hair was paler and shorter, and her eyes were a lighter shade. Venus did not have the elegant beauty that the Lady Mars and Neo-Queen Serenity had, but she had a shining beauty that was all her own.

In her crystallized coffin, instead of her Senshi fuku, Venus was clothed in a soft yellow dress that fell softly to her feet. Beads of gold were spread around her body. The red bow was in her hair and her golden mark was on her forehead. In her hands, was a pink Spodumene; Kunzite.

It almost looks like she's sleeping…Small Lady thought wistfully.

Engraved in the gold pedestal was- Sailor Venus. Lady Venus. The Goddess of Love and Beauty. Those were her prestigious titles, but she was only Aino Minako. Cheerful, bubbly, adorable Minako.

Minako lay between other crystal pedestals…

The Lady Ami Mercury, clothed in her light blue gown; adorned with blue beads and the blue-violet Tanzanite or Zoisite was in her hands. Mercury had a different sort of beauty; a quiet and calming one. Her hair was a unique colour, a very dark blue that matched her lovely azure eyes. As all of them, she was as pale as moonlight. She died when the Control Room exploded. Her beauty was destroyed in the fire, but the Ginzuisho restored it.

Lady Michiru Neptune was also laid in a pedestal in a blue-green dress, encircled with blue-green beads. She only clutched a navy blue orb, filled with air. Neptune with her shoulder length sea-green hair, sea-green eyes and white skin was far more elegant then Lady Mars. Her fine facial features and poise gave her that elegance. Died on a rescue mission on the planet Mercury, rumored to be killed by Chaos. The wind blew wrathfully at her demise.

Lady Setsuna Pluto's death was months after Neptune. The cause of her death was not known. Rumored to killed by Chaos who had probably been wary of her time-keeping duties. She was clothed in a black dress and surrounded by black beads. The Time Guardian's beauty was a seductive and mature beauty, unlike all of them. Her long forest green hair that fell to her knees in thick waves and her ruby red eyes only added to her sensuous allure.

The Lady Pluto held nothing in her hands. The Time Guardian had sworn her loyalty to her Queen, King and Princess; she did not allow lovers.

Fallen warriors.

The Princess was led away from the chamber. Away from the frozen warriors.

The deaths still occurred.

Lady Rei Mars had died, protecting her Queen from Chaos. Many suspected that the real target had been the Lady Mars. The Goddess of Fire was a threat to Chaos for her psychic powers would reveal most of his actions.

She was laid to rest in her crimson dress, surrounded by red beads. Her hands held a Jadeite stone. The Lady Mars was elegant with her long violet tresses that complemented her amethyst eyes. Her pale complexion emphasized her full red lips and long eyelashes. The Queen of Mars was once thought to be Serenity because of her grace and loveliness.

Her death was a hard blow to Serenity who refused to leave her room after her demise. Yet, the Queen left her room, determined not to let her other friends fall.

Lady Haruka Uranus died soon after Mars. The Lady of Uranus was laid next to her beloved, the Lady Neptune. Her dark blue gown was the blue to Neptune's green. She was encircled with dark blue beads. Uranus's splendor was completely different; her short blond hair did not accent her femininity and her blue eyes were as blue as the Queen's and Venus'. Her skin was as flawless and pale as theirs, but not as delicate. Uranus was uniquely beautiful.

Sailor Uranus was not killed; she had committed suicide. Not by herself. The warrior of the wind let her powers self destruct during battle, to deliver her "daughter" from the gruesome place; therefore killing herself. Uranus had planned to survive in order to protect her beloved Queen, but the strain of battle and the grief over losing Neptune had caused her powers to overload. She clutched a blue-green orb filled with water.

The Lady Makoto Jupiter in her emerald green dress, surrounded by green beads and the Nephrite stone in her hands. Jupiter would be considered as plain as Uranus, but once they looked closely, they would see her lovely features. Lush chestnut hair that fell to her shoulders in ringlets. Vivid emerald eyes that were framed by long eyelashes that became even more vibrant from her fair skin.

Died when she fought against Chaos' soldiers; therefore destroying half her army. She had been furious and empty before her death and after losing the Lady Mercury , Lady Neptune, Lady Uranus, Lady Mars, the Lady Pluto and the Lady Venus.

King Mamoru Endymion had delivered himself to Chaos. Chaos had demanded him in the place of the Neo-Queen. The Goddess of the Moon had protested heavily upon that. Yet the Earth King would not allow anything to harm his love. He was not been heard from since that day. Until Serenity found him in their room. At first she was happy that her lover had returned, but her happiness turned to grief. The King's eyes were blank; his body limp and icy. He was laid to rest in his violet tuxedo, surrounded by red roses and holding a single white rose. That was kissed by the Neo-Queen.

Serenity still refused to give in. Yet her soul was not into destroying Chaos, only fighting for those who departed from the world. All her warriors were dead, minus the small Saturn. Her beloved Endymion was gone. Her daughter was her only solace.

Small Lady Serenity watched her mother's happiness diminish entirely. Her mother's once joyous blue eyes were dull. Her once golden hair was now a dull blond. The rosy face was now an ashen shade. Despite all that, her mother was still beautiful. All because of the Ginzuisho that kept her young and lovely.

Throughout the war, the Princess became more beautiful everyday. Her cheeks were rosier as well as her lips. Her pink hair became lighter in shade to a pale hue. Yet she was still imprisoned in a child's body. Her soul was that of a woman's. She longed to grow up. She wanted to help her mother. The Princess Saturn assured her that she will grow up one day. Small Lady was always in the company of Hotaru, her only friend. Hotaru stayed by her side, fearing that something would happen to her Princess

Small Lady did not want to be Small Lady anymore.

" Pink Lady Freezing Kiss!" Sailor ChibiMoon cried. The attack was weak since her four guardian Senshi had died a long time ago.

Chaos laughed at the girl's feeble attempt. "Princess. You do not have enough strength…"

Chaos had returned to Crystal Tokyo, a year later after the most of the Senshi's deaths. Determined to kill the Neo-Queen Serenity, the Small Lady Serenity and the Princess of Saturn.

The little Senshi growled and aimed another attack at him. It failed and the dark entity encircled her. "Rabbit…you are not powerful enough. You could be…if you were Black Lady again…" it whispered with cruel mirth.

"No! No! No!" she screamed as she heard the familiar voice. She did not want to be reminded of that other side of her; the powerfully seductive woman enticed by darkness. Who borrowed power from him. ChibiMoon wanted her own power. Her own pure power.

"Foolish child. You followed the darkness in your heart" Chaos stated as he continued to harm the little Senshi. He wrapped his dark tendrils around her waist, crushing her. She screamed and screamed. She would rather die then to become Black Lady. Darkness suffocated her. Making oh so very sleepy…

A giggle echoed in her mind.

"Would it be so terrible to become me?"

"Who?" she whispered in the darkness.

The sensuous voice spoke to her again. " I am you. The one you want to become."

ChibiMoon felt her transformation fade away, felt her pink silk gown. "Who?"

A figure appeared next to her. One with wide hips. Full bosom. Long shapely legs. Full lips. Long gleaming pink hair.

"Black…Lady…?" the Princess whispered, staring at the nude form of dark self.

The woman smiled. "You want to become me…because I hold power and beauty…more so then our mother."

Mother. Beautiful. Pure. Needing her protection…her love…

"No…"

"Why not, small Princess? You want to be beautiful, powerful and mature…release me…then you can have it…" the woman said invitingly. Her hand stretched out; inviting the Princess.

Small Lady's hand reached out the woman. It was true. So very true…

"Small Lady!"

Who?…Small Lady thought.

"Princess!"

I am not the Princess….the Princess thought bitterly.

"Your mother!"

Mama? Mama!

The woman let out a screech of pain as light emitted from the small body. She vanished. Small Lady regained consciousness to find a sight that she never ever wanted to see.

Her mother. Her charming Mama. Her pure white gown torn and bloody. Skin, sickly looking. The golden hair was out of its buns. Her eyes glazed over with wild abandonment. The crescent mark glowing brightly. The Ginzuishou floating between her hands. Sending off waves of immense power. Power that was slowly killing her.

Upon seeing her daughter taken into the darkness, the Neo-Queen had released the full powers of the Ginzuishou. Due to her heavy heart and faded light, Serenity could not wield the powers of the Ginzuishou and allowed herself to mesmerized by it.

Sailor Saturn was next to her. Her violet eyes showed her fear for her Queen's safety and relief for her Princess' return.

"Princess!" she yelled.

"Mama! Mama!" she cried out in fear. The darkness retreated from her body as she cried out.

Her chest began to grow warm; power was flowing through her veins. Her mother. She needed her. Her crescent mark glowed on her forehead and her Pink Moon Crystal hovered in front of her. It glowed fiercely. Enveloping her in its pink energy.

The power. The power…

She breathed in deeply. This tremendous energy filling her tiny body. It was calming her. It was protecting her.

Suddenly it became too warm. It scorched her skin. Burned her. Pain blurred her vision. She screamed in agony. Screaming herself hoarse. It was too much. The pink light wrapped itself around her. The power was too much! It burned her it. It hurt so much. Her fuku was slowly burned away. The Pink Moon Crystal refused her…rejected her as its owner.

"ChibiMoon!" Saturn cried.

The Princess of Crystal Tokyo could not, would not hear her. The agony was too much. It burned. It hurt. She was becoming weaker and weaker. The crystal would absorb her life. Breath by breath. She opened her crimson eyes.

Neo-Queen Serenity, hearing her daughter's cry, was at a loss. Her power extinguished for the time being; physically worn and wounded. Chaos holding her by the throat. She was in his grasp. Her daughter was screaming in pain. Saturn was crying out as well, fearing for the Small Lady. She wailed in pain as Chaos burned her with his negative energy. The Queen lost conscious.

"Small Lady…"

Chaos released the woman and turned his attention to the small princess.

Small Lady's body was curled up in a ball; obviously in pain. She no longer screamed, only whimpered. The Princess was still wrapped in light pink energy. The Princess of Saturn was yelling, telling her to snap out of it.

"Small Lady! Please! Your mother!" she yelled.

Red eyes opened. Her mother. Who lay on the ground. Her eyes clouded over, her skin a dead white hue and her dirty blond hair spread around her body. Her brows furrowed in pain and her pink mouth silently open to release short breaths. Rivulets of blood extend to the ground along with her golden hair. The Neo-Queen's gown was filthy and her crown lay a few feet away from her. Her wings torn from her gown and lay in shambles. Sticky crimson strands were noticeable against her pale limbs. Those limbs reached out in front of her; long fingers beckoning to her daughter. The monarch lay; surrounded by burning debris.

Her eyes shifted to fall on the figure of the Saturn Princess. The girl was not as damaged as her mother. Her fuku was torn and bruises colored her almost translucent skin. Dark hair matted with dirt and skin covered in dirt. Her lovely violet eyes were wide. The little Princess looked like she about to fade at any moment. Saturn's face was tense and showed something that looked strange on her young face

Slowly, Small Lady stood. Determined. The light cooled down; it became a healing power.

Her fuku faded, leaving her nude and glowing. Her body became slender and curvy. Her once flat bosom expanded. Her slim hips widened. The once short hair fell in waves of pale pink tresses down to her ankles. Her face lost its round contours. Her lips became full and lush. The golden crescent mark glowed proudly; her birthright.

In place of the Princess Usagi Small Lady Serenity; the tiny Princess, stood a fully mature woman.

Sailor Saturn stared in awe of the new form her Princess had taken. The heir to Crystal Tokyo had finally received her full powers and had completed her growth. The Princess was as beautiful as her mother; the perfect blend of Earthian and Lunarian blood.

She was no longer Princess Usagi Small Lady Serenity.

She was…

"Princess Lady Usagi Serenity…" the Goddess of Destruction whispered in admiration.

The light faded away, leaving the young woman nude, but not for long. A flash of white light flared briefly and the once small Princess stood in her pink fuku. She was now a full-fledged sailor soldier. Her powers were brimming. Wanting to be released. Her red eyes focused on Chaos who did not seemed to be affected at all.

Her crescent mark glowed brightly upon her forehead. The Senshi allowed her full power to be unleashed and to target the shadowy demon. She hoped it would finally destroy the evil being.

" Pink Moon Crystal Power!"

The wave of light reached its target who became afraid of the tremendous energy she set free. Smoke did not allow her to see what happened, but she wished with all her might that it would be the end. The smoke faded away slowly…

Saturn let out a strangled scream.

Chaos still stood. Completely there. Nothing had happened. In the middle of the charred buildings, his dark tendrils still wriggled about; hoping to consume a soul.

"Hehe…that was a waste of your energy, Princess. Just because your body changed doesn't mean that you are more powerful then me…" he drawled.

He let out a mirthless laugh and vanished. He had done the damage he wanted.

The Senshi stood there, her mouth agape. Her eyes wide with shock. Not powerful enough? She had received the full powers of Moon and Earth. She was the daughter of King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity; the most powerful beings ever. How could she not be powerful enough?

Why?

Why?

Why?

A moan of pain echoed.

The Senshi turned; ignoring her negative thoughts. Sailor Saturn had managed to limp over to her Queen. Her slight frame was in front of her lady; protecting her from harm. Her eyes were glazed over, her cheeks were high in colour and her mouth was tightly closed. The Neo-Queen's head rested upon her lap. Her thin arms were wrapped around the bruised body. Saturn shook like a leaf and curled to the fading warmth of Serenity. Her face drained of all colour and fear danced around her features.

Neo-Queen Serenity lay as still as her daughter had last seen her. Body still mattered with dirt and blood. Golden hair falling over her shoulders and the Princess Saturn's lap. Eyes closed in exhaustion; lips still open to take in air. Her face as white as death. Her ginzuisho glowed, sustaining and warm.

The soldier's legs carried her over to the broken group. She caressed the smooth skin of her mother, caressed the sweaty brow of the Saturn Princess. Her pink lips curved in a forlorn smile and petted the dirt matted hair of Saturn. Fingers entwined in her mother's fair locks lovingly and sorrowfully.

"Princess…?" Saturn whispered as she watched Crystal Tokyo's heir touch them lightly.

"Its alright…" came the low reply.

Red eyes raised to meet violet ones. A sad smile. The Princess' body pitched forward, her upper body landing on the Queen's stomach.

All Saturn could do was stare at her unconscious rulers. Then she too, fainted.

The Neo-Queen's injuries were severe. After the bout with Chaos, her reserves ran dry and the Ginzuisho needed more time to mend her broken body. The doctors had ordered Serenity's new ladies-in-waiting to carry her into her impenetrable chambers. The Queen now lay in her bed, covered with a thin sheet. The Ginzuisho hovering upon her, glowing dimly. It cast an eerie light upon the room and the Queen's features. In two days, the Ginzuisho had restored her beauty, but it would take longer to mend her soul. Her blue eyes stared straight ahead blankly.

Hotaru had escaped Chaos' raid with minor injuries. The Princess Saturn was only confined to the Infirmary for a week. Yet her soul was weary. She refused to leave her room unless there was a attack from Chaos or if her Princess needed her. Hotaru remained in her chambers. A small space lighted only by dim lamps with only a bed and a dresser to grace it. She lingered; staring out of her window; clutching a huge brown teddy. Only at her window. She would not look at her Princess or Queen anymore. The teen would often wake up, covered in sweat. Hotaru would dream of a cackle, her Queen's screams of pain and her Princess' cries as well. Of burning buildings and pure agony. Dreamed of clutching Serenity to her body; feeling her cold body. Hotaru screamed as well.

The Princess of Crystal Tokyo was more fortunate then her mother or friend. Her injuries healed in a day, but her emotion injuries would take longer. Hearing that her mother was practically comatose and that her best friend refused to come out. That the Princess Saturn had lost her mind. She had received the powers of the moon and had become Sailor Moon. Yet as the newly formed Council stated, her mother could no longer rule until she was healed.

Therefore, Princess Usagi Lady Serenity had been crowned Queen Lady Serenity. She now ruled over a devastated Crystal Tokyo. There wasn't a grand ball celebrating her coronation as her mother had promised her, instead she was made ruler in the eyes of the Council and no other. Nobody congratulated her, nobody cheered for her. Queen Lady Serenity was forced to reign over her kingdom and knew that many wished her mother back.

Small Lady had yearned for her maturity, but now that she had it… she didn't want it.

Her mother comatose, her friend insane and her kingdom in shambles. This wasn't the price she was willing to pay for her maturity.


End file.
